


You're An Accident Waiting to Happen

by paulmcfartney



Series: McLennon Drabbles [6]
Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, and take this goddamn knife away from him before he accidentally slices a finger off or something, paul is clumsy as hell, somebody please come get him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcfartney/pseuds/paulmcfartney
Summary: req: john/paul gets hurt on accident and the other helps and its all touchy™️





	You're An Accident Waiting to Happen

_“Fuck!”_

John rushes into the kitchen to find a disgruntled Paul sucking at his thumb. There are little red sploches of blood along the counter and on the half-chopped onion on the cutting board. Blood is beginning to drip down Paul’s wrist as he paces around the kitchen in little circles. John shakes his head, and walks to the bathroom to dig for gauze. 

“You’re not so good at this ‘chopping vegetables’ thing, Paulie, considering that this is the third time you’ve hurt yourself,” John shouts from the bathroom, and Paul rolls his eyes in response. “Oh, fuck off mate, it’s not my fault that your fucking kitchen knives are faulty!” Paul whines back, and follows John’s lead to sit him down on the kitchen table. 

“It’s my knives, hm? Maybe it’s ‘cos you’re left handed!” John fires back in a joking tone, and raises his left fist to Paul’s face in mock-anger. 

Paul only sighs, and begins to smile as John begins working on his injured thumb. “Oh, your boo-boo isn’t even that bad, Paulie! D’you want me to kiss it for you?” John sticks out his bottom lip and eyes Paul again, who responds with a bright grin and an involuntary blush. John dabs at the slice in the man’s thumb, and gently places his lips upon the tip of his finger afterwards, all while still holding eye contact with Paul. 

John cleans the cut with alcohol, and wraps it up in a thin bandage to heal for a few days. He gives the thumb one last quick kiss and squeezes Paul’s hand reassuringly. “All better now?” he asks, and Paul nods with a warm grin. 

John rises from his kneeling position below Paul, and moves forward to rest in between the man’s legs, which he feels wrap around his waist almost immediately. The warm sunlight shining through the kitchen window makes Paul’s face seem even brighter than usual, and he grins up at the older man.

“Thank you for your absolute love and care, John.” Paul wraps his arms around the man’s neck and locks them together at his wrists, holding him so incredibly close that it would be so easy to just-

John closes the gap between them to plant a deep kiss on Paul’s lips. The older man’s hands drifted down to rest on Paul’s hips, and his thumbs worked small circles into the exposed skin that had previously been covered by his jumper. John sighs into Paul’s lips and pulls him closer towards the edge of the kitchen table, wanting for them to just dissolve into eachother. 

When Paul’s nose starts to dig into his glasses, John decides to pull away, even though he would much rather feel Paul’s lips continue to press against his. Paul reaches up to slide the man’s glasses down his nose, and places them on the table behind him. John can’t see him all to clearly, but he would know Paul’s soft smile from any distance, with or without his glasses. 

“Now what should we do for supper, hm?” Paul questions, his arms still draped around John’s neck to hold him there steadily. 

“Well now that you’ve ruined the bloody onion–ha, get it, _bloody_ onion–”

“For Christ’s sakes, get on with it, John.” Paul honestly couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the other man’s remark. 

John’s having the laughing fit of the fucking year at his own wit, and takes a moment to calm himself. “How do you feel about Chinese takeout?” John asks through a few leftover giggles that he just needed to get out of his system eventually.

“Sounds great if you ask me, ‘cos it gives me more time to be kissin’ you.” He pulls him closer, and John’s as blind as a bat, but Paul knows that the man can sense what he wants by looking into his eyes.

“Hm, is that so?” John places a sweet kiss on Paul’s forehead, and trails a few more down his nose to land firmly on his eager lips. 

“You’re a bloody git, Lennon,” Paul mutters into his mouth and tilts his head so that they both have better access to the other. 

“And _you_ are a _bloody_ wreck, my dear.”


End file.
